The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 2017 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held in Chicago's McCormick Place Convention Center April 22-26, in conjunction with the Experimental Biology convention. ASIP's Annual Meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology. The target audience and subject matter for the meeting are diverse but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. The theme of the ASIP 2017 Annual Meeting is `Deciphering the Pathways of Health and Pathology: Informing Biomarker Development, Prevention, Diagnosis, and Treatment of Disease.' Reflecting the interests of the ASIP membership, the 2017 Annual Meeting contains strong components in neoplasia, stem cells, precision medicine, and angiogenesis. Topics include cancer chemoprevention and biomarker development; epigenetics and cancer; molecular features of breast cancer; Wnt signaling, stem cells, and cancer; targeting of transcriptional regulation in disease; liver carcinogenesis; and cancer genomics. Additional sessions on technical advances in imaging and computational pathology have direct relevance to the study of cancer. Application of insights gained from basic research to therapy and prevention will be a particular focus throughout. The five-day program comprises symposia, workshops, and lectures by award recipients, as well as abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the biomedical research community as a whole. These include two linked sessions on developing a personal brand for career success. ASIP regards promotion of the career development of trainee and young investigators as an extremely important aspect of the Annual Meeting. Accordingly, the meeting provides not only special events designed for their needs but also sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, the Program Committee works hard to ensure diversity among the participants with respect to gender, ethnic/racial group, and stage of career. The sole specific aim of this application is to promote the participation of trainees and junior investigators in the Annual Meeting through expansion of travel award programs and provision of special sessions targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows in pathology, and faculty in the early stages of their careers.